Episode 8297 (10th January 2014)
Plot Roy calls for a nurse as Hayley is in pain. Dr. Akhtar is summoned to review her morphine dosage as it might not be enough. Gary and Izzy question Liz when they can't raise Tina at her flat. She tells them she's gone to London and isn't coming back. Eileen arranges a family meal at the bistro for Todd's birthday on Monday. Roy decides to buy more of the strawberries Hayley likes and arranges to go to a deli with Tyrone and Fiz. Eileen is quietly hoping that Tony won't hang around for long. Michelle thinks Steve is chatting about their sex life with Lloyd and Eileen and puts a ban on sex until he has a vasectomy. The residents are surprised about Tina's flit. Maria and Marcus go to view a house but are anxious about telling Audrey they're moving out. Kylie lets slip. Rita is upset about Tina moving without saying goodbye and tries to phone her but can't get through. Hayley is prescribed a higher dosage of painkillers and encouraged to eat more. Roy discovers the strawberries Hayley likes are sold out and argues with the manager, refusing to accept it. Peter tries to talk to Liz about Tina but she doesn't want to talk about it. Liz enjoys it when Tony flirts with her. Tony buys drinks for Jason, Eva and Todd and asks Jason if they can be mates. Forgetting about Todd's dinner, Jason agrees to meet Tony for dinner at the bistro on Monday. Todd tells him he doesn't mind as it will make the evening more exciting. Peter keeps on at Liz. As their conversation becomes heated, Carla notices and comes over. Peter begs Liz not to say anything about Tina. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall Guest cast *Harriet Steele - Connie Walker *Dr. Akhtar - Vinny Dhillon *Manager - James Benson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Delicatessen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy is terrified when the doctor prescribes more morphine for Hayley; Peter is rattled to hear the factory girls discussing Tina's departure; and Eva persuades Jason to give his dad a chance. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,120,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2014 episodes